


full moon rising

by ryanthepowerbottomguy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Reader, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/pseuds/ryanthepowerbottomguy
Summary: Your werewolf boyfriend corners you in a dark alley. You're perfectly okay with this.





	full moon rising

**Author's Note:**

> honestly there isn't at all enough gay, trans reader smut in the world and I aim on correcting that

You’re in the 7/11 down the road at ten at night on the full moon because you’ve lost control of your life and you figure you might as well have a slurpee.

As you leave, though, you’re pulled suddenly into the alley next to the building, and you open your mouth to shout before you recognize the fuzzy bulk that’s pressing you against the alley wall.

“You made me spill my slurpee,” you say with a frown.

“Sorry babe,” Jeremy says sheepishly. “I’ll buy you another one. When I have pockets again.”

“Fair enough,” you say, running your hands up his sides. You love him like this — he’s soft and fuzzy, but you know when you look up you’ll see teeth that could rip a man’s throat out. You shiver a little at the thought. “Was there something specific you wanted, or?”

“No, just saw you and god you look so good. I wanna…” He trails off and licks a long stripe up your neck with his rough tongue.

You want to protest that first statement — you’re wearing the same ratty tank top and basketball shorts you have been for the past two days — but then he shifts even closer, so that you can feel his dick pressing against you.

“Really, Jeremy? Here?” you ask, even though you can feel how wet you’re getting.

“I, I mean, if you want,” he stammers, and you grin and wrap your arms around his neck so you can get right up in his face.

“I want you to fuck me into this wall,” you say, and he growls, sending a shiver through you.

He rakes your shirt up, sharp claws scratching lightly over your belly and chest and leaving red lines as they go, until he can get at your chest and your nipples. It’s so freeing, not needing to wear a binder all the time anymore. He bends down — nearly in half; he’s so big in this form — so he can lick at your nipples and you have to shove your fist in your mouth to keep from crying out and alerting anyone walking by. It’s a dark alley; hopefully they won’t see you.

He works over your nipples until your thighs are shaking and you can feel yourself soaking your boxers. He must be able to smell it, because he pulls back to grin wolfishly at you before leaning back in to nip at the sensitive scars on your chest. You arch against the wall, pushing against his teeth, panting around your own fingers as you muffle a cry.

“You’re so hot, babe,” Jeremy rumbles as his fingers scrabble at your waistband. You help him get your shorts and boxers pulled down enough that he can get at you, but you frown.

“Wait, I don’t want to let my clothes touch the ground. God knows what’s gone on here,” you say, and he huffs out a laugh.

“Like what’s going on here right now?”

“Exactly!” you say. “I don’t wanna get some other werewolf’s fuckin jizz on my shorts.”

“Good point.”

He helps you balance as you pull one leg out of your clothes, leaving them hanging on your other leg, and he pulls you off your feet and wraps your legs around his waist. Problem solved.

Jeremy rubs two clawed fingers against you, and it would almost be embarrassing how wet you are for this if Jeremy weren’t looking at you with such hunger.

“Please,” you breathe, and he grins and presses close against you.

In this form, his dick is _huge_ (not that it isn’t big when he’s human), almost intimidatingly so. A few months ago, you had been worried that you wouldn’t be able to take it, but now you love it. It takes significant energy to shift outside of a full moon so Jeremy doesn’t do it often, which means that his werewolf dick is a special treat you only get a few times a month.

You moan as he presses the pointed tip against you, biting back your begging at the last second because who knows who could hear you. Jeremy seems to have forgotten that you’re in public, and he rubs the head of his dick against you for several more moments.

“C’mon,” you mutter, rolling your hips against him as best you can, and he finally relents and begins to press into you.

He leans in and catches your moan with his mouth as his cock spreads you open, almost painful since you hadn’t taken the time to stretch yourself for it. You gasp and revel in the pain as his cock flares out from the head, so thick in you that you can’t breathe. He pulls back out slowly, making you whimper, before pressing back in just as slow. You don’t want slow; you want him to fuck you so hard you have trouble walking home.

“Fuckin, please Jeremy,” you beg, and he relents, building up his pace until he’s slamming into you, spearing you with his cock. It hurts and you love it and you can’t help the punched-out moans that leave your mouth on every thrust. The concrete wall behind you is tearing into your back a little, and that pain only adds to it.

He fucks you hard enough to bring tears to your eyes, and every deep thrust hits a spot deep inside you that makes you cry out around the hand you have clamped over your mouth. You press your other hand against your belly — he’s so big that you swear you can feel him move deep inside you — before moving to rub at yourself. Your fingertips brush against his cock with every thrust and you moan.

You feel his swelling knot pressing against you and you whine for it, grinding down, but he holds your hips still.

“Not now,” he growls. “I’ll take you home and knot you proper there, but it would probably be a bad idea here.”

Logically you know he’s right, but you can’t help the whine of disappointment, and he leans in and licks at your face and neck in apology.

It only takes a few more sharp thrusts until you’re coming, clenching around his cock and whining against your fingers. You go totally boneless in his grasp as he fucks up into you, chasing his own orgasm. You’re so sensitive from your orgasm that you’re shaking, and a couple tears run down your face from the corners of your eyes.

When Jeremy comes he bites down against your shoulder to muffle the noise he makes. He doesn’t break skin but you know you’re going to have a bruise for days.

He pumps hot cum into you, so much that you can feel it leaking out around his cock. If he’d knotted you that wouldn’t be an issue, but you know that it would be stupid to get yourselves stuck knotted together for even longer. You moan as he fills you up, and you know that you’re going to have his cum running down your thighs on the walk home.

“You’re so good to me,” Jeremy murmurs against you, making you shiver, before he pulls out of you. You can feel his cum dripping out of you, making a mess of your thighs and the ground.

He helps you back into your shorts, and you shiver as cum immediately soaks your boxers. It’s not going to be the most comfortable walk home, but your apartment is only a couple minutes away.

“You promised me a knot,” you say as he pulls away from you, and he leans back in to give you a wolfy kiss, more tongue than anything else.

“I did,” he agrees. “But I also promised you a replacement slurpee. You head on home and I’ll come knot you like you deserve.”

You smile and begin your walk home, ignoring how you limp a little. You’re glad you decided to make a late-night 7/11 run now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ryanthepowerbottomguy](http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! come say hi!
> 
> (also, expect a second part to this once the weather stops kicking my ass)


End file.
